The use of electronic devices with Internet connectivity has increased significantly over the past few years, as the availability and speed of wireless Internet service has improved. The increased availability of Internet connectivity has also seen a rise in the use of search engines. For example, search queries are now often entered on the fly while a user is at a location relevant to his or her particular query. Typically, search results are ranked based on the topicality of the search result (i.e., the relevance to the subject matter of the query), the quality of the search result (e.g., if the search result relates to a business that has been highly rated, the quality can be boosted) and the proximity of a location associated with the search result to a location related to the query or associated with the user. For example, if a user entered a search query for “Airport San Francisco”, the search results will likely include the website for the San Francisco International Airport. However, since the San Francisco International Airport is actually quite a distance from the city center of San Francisco, the ranking of this result may be penalized based on the proximity score as compared to other search results that are relevant to “airport” and “San Francisco”, e.g., an airport limousine service located in San Francisco.